


in the desert, there's a forest

by folieafuck



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Blood Brothers Ending (Life is Strange 2), Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folieafuck/pseuds/folieafuck
Summary: He startles when he takes him in: chest heaving, hair matted to his forehead, and hard dick straining against his jeans. The best part is his expression, though. Pure hunger. Delighted maliciousness.Daniel fidgets with Sean's own wet shirt. "You look good," he breathlessly laughs, and Sean goes back to kissing him senseless.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	in the desert, there's a forest

Daniel _really_ needs to stop pushing it. With all the windows down, the freeway bleeding past them in a frenzy of blurry lights, he looks all the part of a runaway. His hair whips around his flushed face and open mouth, and Sean can't even make out the music, but his brother makes the lyrics clear everytime he leans into his space. His hands wander from Sean's thighs to his chest, and he grins through the words whenever Sean looks over. 

He goes to voice a warning just as Daniel hovers his fingers over Sean's hips, screaming the next sultry line with glee. 

Their exit isn't coming for another few miles, so Sean makes the executive decision to pull over. He refuses to meet Daniel's now interested eyes, and doesn't even acknowledge him until the truck's in park. He casually unbuckles himself, leaning back in his seat. Daniel blinks.

The second his wrist twitches, Sean catches it, and he's shoved forcefully back into the cushions. Air leaves him as Sean descends, thighs bracketing his entire body and strong fingers pinning his hands above his head. He somehow manages to adjust the seat, so Daniel goes down, flat on his back. 

"You think you're cute, enano?" Sean asks, a hint of playfulness present in his threatening tone, but not much. 

Daniel nods, the smile never leaving his face. "I do," he starts, but cuts off quickly when Sean shoves his knee in between his legs. He whimpers, flexing against him, and finds no purchase. 

The fact that he could send Sean through the roof any time he wanted doesn't cross either of their minds. 

"Well, you are," Sean allows, adjusting his weight when Daniel tries to respond. He bites his bottom lip to keep from crying out. "Very cute. You want me to show you how much?"

Daniel whines agreeably, trying to wriggle out of Sean's hands to kiss him. Sean easily flattens his larger frame atop him, and Daniel takes in the smirk underneath the dim streetlights. "Too bad," he breathes as he stoops down, lacing his free fingers in his hair and tugging until his throat is exposed. Daniel's eyes fly shut. "Because you're a brat, throwing yourself at me while I'm driving. Looked like some pretty, lost boy trying to get a ride home. Is that what you are? My pretty boy?"

His answer is a gasp, legs stretching out underneath the dash to try to find some semblance of friction. Sean wants more from him, and shows this by sinking his teeth into his throat. Daniel moans, kicking the floor with little jerking motions, and pressing as much as he possibly can into his teeth. When Sean pulls back, he kisses at the red already blooming beneath the sweat. 

"I asked you something," he quietly reminds, and Daniel goes back to the wild nodding. Clicking his tongue, Sean sucks at the same spot, yanking his head back. "If you don't answer me, I'm leaving you here."

Whether that means on the roadside or writhing in this seat, Daniel doesn't want to find out. "Yeah," he whimpers, then groans when he finally manages to rut his hips against Sean. "Yeah, I'm your pretty boy, Sean. I like making you mad. I like distracting you."

Sean chuckles at him before dropping his hands, a beam breaking through his tough exterior when Daniel throws himself forwards. His fingers claw frantically underneath his shirt, and Sean humors him a minute, nibbling on his sore lip and massaging his chest. "I know," he mumbles, tugging on Daniel's sleeve until he gets the message and rips it off. "You're good at it, too. Look at me."

Top thrown haphazardly into the backseat, Daniel trembles as he forces himself to meet Sean's eye. He startles when he takes him in: chest heaving, hair matted to his forehead, and hard dick straining against his jeans. The best part is his expression, though. Pure hunger. Delighted maliciousness. 

Daniel fidgets with Sean's own wet shirt. "You look good," he breathlessly laughs, and Sean goes back to kissing him senseless. 

Daniel sighs when he feels Sean tug his button open, splaying his palm flat against his cock. He tries to meet him halfway, but Sean scoots up in his lap and traps him there. He can't move at all, now, and what should be suffocating is the feeling of cracking the door open on the highway, going ninety with the person you've killed for. It might be even better. 

"What I should do," Sean stipulates, as if just conjuring the idea, "is fuck you right out this window. Let everyone going by see what a well-behaved boy you are. Nobody can have this but your big brother, right?"

He squeezes him to punctuate his question, reveling in the desperate moan Daniel tries to disguise. "Nobody," he whines, rolling his hips against unrelenting fingers. "I'm yours. Sean. Sean, please." 

Sean lives for these moments, when all of Daniel's teasing and taunting fades into want, and trust, and indiscernible thoughts. The sudden changing of radio stations and the lamp winking out above them means he's given himself up completely, and he's lost his sharp tongue in favor of mindless begging. Sean loves when he can look into Daniel's eyes and know exactly what he's thinking, more so than usual. 

"Please, what?" he asks, running his thumb over the edge of his waistband and across the dark curls budding there. 

Daniel whines, in frustration or pleasure, neither are sure. " _Please_!" He latches onto Sean's wrists and tries to encourage movement. "Fuck me! Show them you own me."

Sean wastes no time hooking his fingers in Daniel's belt loops and hoisting him over the center console, letting his upper half hang above the highway. A car chooses that time to swing it's headlights around the corner, and Daniel's hair whips back from the proximity. His breath hitches as Sean's capable hands tug his jeans down, cupping his thighs. 

"You're loving this," Sean coos, pressing his face against the swell of his ass. Daniel nods, then realizes his mistake and nearly panics; but Sean shushes him, smacking his cheek and holding him steady over the door. "You want everyone to see us?"

Broken, Daniel whispers, "Everyone," and Sean pauses. This is a heavy response, one laced with years of invisible touches, of hiding, of silence. He rubs Daniel's spine soothingly, peppering little kisses over his goosebumps and letting him adjust to the painful position he seems to be enjoying. After a moment, he cleanly pulls his boxers down, sliding up his body so his face is burrowed in Daniel's neck. He slips his fingers in between his legs, tracing up and down his ass and cherishing the tiny shudders that rock through him. 

"Me, too," he mutters, then lifts his hand up to Daniel's mouth. He slots it in between his lips, eyelids fluttering as he takes him down to the knuckle. 

Sean pops it out with a tug, murmuring approval when Daniel follows him. He guides his middle finger back against his hole, teasing for only a second before gently pushing inside. Keening, Daniel arches his back, and his beautiful, shocked face is illuminated by another passing car. Sean almost swears it slows down as it passes, so he leans over him and snarls into the tinted glass. 

Daniel notices, grinning at whoever happens to glance over, but loses focus as Sean starts to rock into him. He hooks his finger and shoves his hips against the door, resuming his previous attack on the back of Daniel's neck. 

"C'mon," he mumbles, voice almost lost to the night. "C'mon, Sean, hurry _up_."

Another smack silences him. Sean kisses the back of his ear as he adds another digit, now steadily fucking him with his fingers. He makes him take it for a while, enjoying his short, snuffed cries and the overwhelming feeling of enveloping him completely. 

"Want it?" he whispers. Daniel nods just as furiously, but his mouth is running before Sean's finished speaking. 

"I want your cock," he whimpers, imitating the boys Sean had so lovingly referred to perfectly. "I want you to fuck me until I cry. Make me sorry."

Sean can only laugh, slowly dragging his fingers out and aligning himself with Daniel's aching entrance. He sinks his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulls him back, so he's flush with his chest and the back of his head is pressed to the top of the window frame. Incapable of escape. "You will be," Sean purrs, then slicks himself up and slides treacherously slowly into Daniel. 

The high-pitched noise he lets out is angelic. He scrabbles to find Sean's hand, visibly relaxing when he finds it, though he's squirming and trembling uncontrollably. "I am," he gasps, the beginning of tears budding in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry, papí."

Whatever semblance of boundaries they shared severs with this comment, and Sean drives in the all the way. Daniel sobs, but he doesn't give him any leeway, starting a rough, uneven rhythm until his cock digs into the handle with every thrust. "You don't sound sorry at all," he growls, free hand winding around Daniel's throat. The swallow he feels underneath his fingers only makes him squeeze tighter and fuck harder, until Daniel's entire torso is outside the truck. "I think you _wanted_ to make me mad. You could've just asked me to fuck you like the bitch you are, baby. I would've said yes."

Daniel nearly screams, melting when Sean slams against that hot, beautiful spot they'd once spent an entire evening trying to find. It takes nothing, now, for him to slam into it again and again, pressing his thumb into Daniel's heartbeat and holding his head up. Another pair of headlights coast by, and both watch intensely. At the very end of the street, the hood begins to rattle, then exits the pass with an explosion of sparks and wires. 

"I'm…" Daniel's trying to warn him, or ask him, but he can't seem to find the words. Sean pulls him up and twists him so their eyes meet, taking in the love and obsession both hand the other so easily. He kisses him, the softest one they've shared all night, and releases his throat to shove his hand onto his dick. All it takes is a few tugs for Daniel to warble and come between them, mouthing at Sean's swollen lips with his pupils rolled back in his head. 

Sean continues fucking into him, panting hard and clutching his cock with no mercy. Daniel doesn't move, just turns fully to watch. He's so unbelievably handsome, with his eye clouded, his skin flushed, and his everything dedicated to Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. Sean manages to take his neck again, crushing Daniel further as he loses control. 

When he's spent, he doesn't pull out. He takes Daniel's hips and softly drags him into the truck, clumsily sitting the seat up until he's leaning against it and Daniel's flush with his stomach again. With effort, he starts bouncing Daniel on top of him, and both of them moan pathetically at the rush of stimulation. "Sean…" Daniel chokes, stubby nails scratching at his large arms and exhausted thighs trying their best to match his pace. They rock like that, Daniel gasping for breath every few thrusts and Sean leaning into his back, mouthing at the swath of purple and black he's created. 

Even when Sean tires too much to keep him moving, they sit like that, connected in every way possible. Sean runs his fingers up and down his arms, his legs, smiling when Daniel finds his hand yet again and squeezes with the last of his strength. With what's left of his mental, he flicks on the radio. Both dissolve into exhausted laughter when the song Daniel had been singing begins to play, and he shuts it off with his foot. 

Slowly, carefully, Sean lifts him up, simultaneously wincing at the loss. As soon as they've parted, Daniel turns around and wraps his limbs around Sean; he's too tired to reciprocate the wounds on his neck, but he sucks and licks whatever he can reach. 

With serious effort, Sean leans over and rolls up the windows, just as Daniel roots underneath the seats for the blanket. They don't need to speak. Daniel climbs in the back and lays on Sean's chest the second they get there, slowly exhaling when the blanket gets tucked underneath him. 

After they've settled, Daniel rests his chin on his arms, peeking through knotted lockd to watch him. Sean instinctually brushes it back, not bothering to hide his grin anymore. Thinking, Daniel kisses each knuckle on his hand, paying a little more attention than he should to the middle. 

Just when Sean thinks he's about to knock out, he nuzzles his cheek against his chest and mumbles, "I liked that, you showing me off. We've never done that before." 

Sean taps his shoulder meaningfully until he gets it and wiggles up a little, and he cradles him close like he has nearly every night of their lives. "From now on," he yawns, snorting when Daniel strains to kiss the corner of his dead eye, "I'll introduce you to everyone like that. 'This is my boyfriend, Daniel. Watch and learn.'"

Daniel bursts into giggles and flops completely, so Sean knows he isn't long for the house. Sleepily, he threads both pairs of their hands together, which seems to finally satisfy him. "You called me your boyfriend…" he snickers, but doesn't get to finish the thought. He falls asleep with his mouth open. 

Sean shifts to yank out the keys, then settles as comfortably as he can with his pretty boy smothering him and a seatbelt clasp digging into his ass. 

All things considered, this is the only place he'd ever want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments!


End file.
